villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fiona Montgomery
Fiona Montgomery is the main antagonist in the 2004 teen romantic comedy film A Cinderella Story. Fiona is based on Lady Tremaine in Disney's 1950 Cinderella. She was portrayed by Jennifer Coolidge, who famously played Stifler's Mom in all the American Pie movies, and the White Bitch of Gnarnia in Epic Movie. Overview Fiona initially runs a 50's diner called Fiona's, which used to be Hal's Diner when she married Hal Montgomery, the man who ran the diner and became the legal guardian of her stepdaughter Samantha. Hal's diner is where everyone is family and everybody is welcomed, Sam had everything she always wanted until Hal met Fiona and fell in love. They got married and Sam gained two step sisters. Fiona didn't show her true colors until Hal died in an Earthquake and since her father never left a will, The entire estate belongs to Fiona, including the Diner and most importantly, Sam herself as well. Fiona treats her like a slave and makes her sleep in the attic. While Sam grew up and was 16, Sam was treated like dirt and became Fiona's full-time slave. Even worse, Fiona, in her vanity, uses the inheritance to live as if they were insanely rich, including spending on minor facial surgeries, and even refuses to save water during the ongoing drought. She has also transformed Hal's beloved diner into something befitting of her own image, demands that salmon be served and included in over half the dishes and takes Sam's earnings for herself. Sam had to work really hard to graduate early and go to her dream college Princeton University like she and her father talked about before his death. Sam, attended her school's Halloween dance at her high school with their football team's quarterback Austin Ames. Surprisingly, the event went well, despite the fact a thunderstorm moved in near the end. When Sam's stepsisters found a letter from Princeton telling Sam she had been accepted, Fiona printed out and gave Sam a fake one, stating that she was rejected. Things changed when Sam finally stood up to Fiona, having had enough of her abuse and quit the Diner and Left with all the other employees, who also quit, having put up with years of abuse for Sam's sake. Sam eventually moved in with her friend Rhonda. While taking out all the things from her Father's house, Sam found Hal's will hidden in her childhood fairy-tale book, stating that all of his money and possessions actually belong to her. Since this leaves her as the rightful and legal owner, Sam shows it to the District Attorney, then sells her stepfamily's fancy cars so that she can pay for college, while Fiona, who signed the will as a witness but claims to have never seen it before, is arrested for financial fraud and violating California's child labor laws for all the times she made Sam work long hours at the diner in spite of her being a minor. As punishment, Fiona and her girls are made by the District Attorney to work off the money they stole from Sam from the Diner Which is then restored to it's former glory by Sam and Rhonda, who become the new owners. Quotes Gallery Fiona-1.jpg Category:Parents Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Femme Fatale Category:Aristocrats Category:Golddiggers Category:Greedy Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Related to Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Starvers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Presumed Deceased